guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smiter's Boon
Smiters will become secondary healers if this skills stays as it is. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 21:51, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :not really. 67.162.10.70 22:12, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hell yes, imagine: A smiter with 13 Divine Favor, which heals for 42 each time they cast a spell on an ally. Then it is doubled and it heals for 84. 84 health every spell you cast on an ally is a big thing. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:49, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::But smite doesn't have anything really spammable that can be used on allies --Gimmethegepgun 23:00, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Balthazar's Pendulum lol --Dwaley 23:32, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Use with divine boon, I guess?-Silk Weaker 04:14, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::: Perhaps you can fit in a Gift of Health for +200 health, but that's barely more than a 150 from both boons. Oh well. Insight could be good for Dismiss healer if you go with prot. That it stacks with RoF is kinda nice. No room for CoP or Return, sadly. -Silk Weaker 04:26, 30 July 2007 (CDT) isnt this just insane with like Air of Enchantment as elite and reversal of fortune / damage?! i can imagine a pretty sick healing here!! Atleast with this skill there's justice to Reversal of Damage's long recharge. Zulu Inuoe 20:40, 31 July 2007 (CDT) its sick! Majnore, 03:30, 1 August 2007 (CDT) I hope you all notice that this only works for Smiting Prayers. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 09:31, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :That's quite obvious. The impact, however, is that you have a decent secondary healer who can smite, while at the same time removing conditions and hexes (and redirecting damage). With the recharges on target ally stuff in SP, it won't be too good a healer, but it will be nice for those actually using a Monk to smite with. --Kale Ironfist 09:48, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know it will be a good heal if smiters find some spammable spells. But: "isnt this just insane with like Air of Enchantment as elite and reversal of fortune" and "Perhaps you can fit in a Gift of Health for +200 health, but that's barely more than a 150 from both boons" made me think that some people didn't grasp that this was only for smiting prayers. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 10:00, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::+200 from Gift of Health is quite accurate if the attribute point distribution was correct in the above build. But yes, this only works on SMITING PRAYERS skills people! Not only that, they have to target an ally, making it much weaker, considering how many target foe skills are in it. --Kale Ironfist 10:23, 5 August 2007 (CDT) I like the concept of this skill a lot. It's pretty good for general pve imo, turning a smite/reversal into an orison. Am not staggered by potential aoe smiter application though and obviously less than synergetic with a signet of removal smiter, too. Phool 20:58, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I was thinking about a bar like this: A little more "protection" in the form of smiting prayers and Scourge Healing, which should otherwise be brought on sumthing like a necro in a degen/pressure team. This way you have a secondary healer/protector with some additional pressure against opponent monks. Shai Meliamne 18:54, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Or ANet could just dump this worthless excuse for a skill and give smiters something GOOD for once --Gimmethegepgun 19:01, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Replace Balth's Pendulum with Defender's Zeal, and either Glyph or Scourge with Zealot's Fire? Pretty good healing/smiting, and you could easily drop some Smiting Prayers or Divine Favor for Protection Prayers and replace a skill for Reversal of Fortune or something. --Kale Ironfist 19:25, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::What about an elite called "Wrath of God" like in MoG? It would own, with its name alone! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:38, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Isn't there already a joke skill by that name? If not, I'm making one.--Gigathrash 20:39, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::lol, Wrath's effect is: "The only good smiting skill." [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:41, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Close enough. 2k unconditional damage a bit over powered?--Gigathrash 21:10, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Damage, Energy efficiency and healing balanced in harmony. ^.^ Shiverz 01:30, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Why do you people keep adding Divine Boon to this? At 14 DF you heal for 90 Hp per spell, is divine boon really necessary? You're going to run out of energy in no time with it. Zulu Inuoe 22:07, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Hence the addition of Defender's Zeal. With Divine Boon as well as Smiter's you become a useful healer, and semi-useful damage dealer. Shiverz 00:03, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :5 Energy for 90 hp is a pretty shit deal, you know? Considering the recharge and limited effect defensively, unless you go 3 monk backline or something, eh? :: Might be a crappy heal but you have to understand that you're using SMITING Prayers, if you want to be healing then use something else. Smiters Boon(Along with most new Smite skills) just offers some help to players running Ally targeted smites, such as Zealot's Fire builds and whatnot. 68.62.233.226 21:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :-218.102.171.129 18:42, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Meh. LavaEdge324++ 22:14, 24 August 2007 (CDT) stick this on your old Air of enchantment smiter build.--Coloneh RIP 21:49, 28 August 2007 (CDT) I have seen way to manny heallers with this skill in RA , tis a funny thing when poeple dont bother with the description propperley.-- Oremir 07:09, 29 August 2007 (CDT) For PvE: Designed more with healing in mind than just sheer damage output, though Zealot's Fire is there for good measure. I came up with seven skills, none of which were very spammable for ZF or were elite, so Glimmer of Light seemed like a decent fit. 404notfound 01:05, 1 September 2007 (CDT)